Hit and Run
by MidnightPublisher
Summary: Someone's kidnapping and killing young boys. Now, it's up to Sakura and her team at the New York Police Department to crack the case, before anyone else gets killed, even if that means gambling with her own life, too. (Kind of a SakuMulti.)


A/N: Updated 06/27/13

I figured it needed some more details and I wanted to add a few things so it matched better with chapter two.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One – Witnessing

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugh…" Sakura moaned as she slammed her hand on her alarm clock. Another beautiful day in New York; with birds chirping and the sun just starting to shine through Sakura's curtains.

Sakura sat up and stretched her arms before pushing the covers off and walking to her bathroom. Her bubble-gum pink hair was sticking up everywhere and there were dark circles under her green eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments before getting undressed to take her shower. She turned the water on full blast and must have stood there for at least twenty minutes. She finally finished her shower and got out.

"Ugh… I'm so tired…" Sakura mumbled, making her way to her closet. She grabbed her favourite work outfit and got dressed, only to find herself back in her bathroom to finish getting ready.

Sakura had flawless skin, pale and beautiful. She didn't put much make up on, only a bit of eye shadow and eyeliner, and a dash of mascara. She brushed a bit of blush on, just for kicks. Now for the hair… Sakura's shoulder length hair was always a disaster in the mornings. She brushed and brushed and blow dried it to perfection. She smiled at her handy work.

She looked at her watch and almost fell over. She was going to be late to work, again. Second time this month, she's never going to hear the end of it from her friends, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Even though, Kakashi, the head detective, is late almost all the time.

She ran out of her apartment to her car in two minutes flat. She drove to her favorite coffee shop to grab coffee for her team, since she was already late. She got out of her car and she could see her best friend, Ino, already at the cash register helping a costumer. Sakura walked in and Ino's head turned only to smile and wave. Sakura waved back.

"Hey, pretty lady." Ino said after thanking the costumer she just got finished helping.

"Hey." Sakura replied back pulling out her wallet. Ino pulled out her favorite latté and Sakura smiled.

"I have to get three other coffees to go, I'm late." Sakura said and Ino laughed. She poured three cups of coffee and handed Sakura a cup holder to put them in.

"I kind of figured, normally you're here earlier. So, why are you so late anyways?" Ino asked, putting the money Sakura had taken out to pay.

"It could have been because I saved a kitten from a burning building, or it was because of my half hour shower. The world may never know." Sakura said with a smile. Ino laughed again.

"You're unbelievable sometimes. Well, I'll see you later, okay? We're having dinner at my parents' house this Friday!" Ino called after Sakura as she walked out of the coffee shop. She was already a twenty minutes late.

She finally made it to work, and ran inside. She fixed her hair and smiled at Shikamaru also walking in, being late, as well.

"Hello, Shikamaru." Sakura said pleasantly, and he nodded in reply. They both walked to the elevator together. They both worked on the same floor and often talked in the break room during lunch or break.

"You're not usually this late, Sakura." Shikamaru said, breaking their comfortable silence. She looked over at him.

"Yeah… I took a long shower this morning, and got coffee." She said; he cracked a smile on his handsome figures. She smiled a warm smile back at him.

"You women are so troublesome." He replied. Shikamaru was wearing his usual gray dress shirt, dark dress pants and green neck tie. He had his hair in its normal pineapple shaped ponytail with a tooth pick in his mouth. The elevator doors opened and the two both smiled and went their separate ways.

Sakura blew out a sigh and walked into a large room with desks and tables stocked full of papers and files; people moving around the room talking, running errands, or working at their desks. Sakura made her way to her own, only to be stopped by her team.

"You're late." The voice belonged to Sasuke. She looked up at him. He had is hands on his hips, with a disgruntled look on his face. Naruto right next to him, looking equally as unhappy. Kakashi walked up with a case file and smirked, under his medical mask that he wore ever his face, at his team.

"We have a case. Oh, and Sakura, thanks for the coffee." He said, with a pleasant eye crinkle. She smiled and handed him his coffee.

"Yeah, thanks, Sakura." Naruto said, almost grabbing the cup before Sakura pulled it away from him.

"Nope, not until I hear an apology for being so rude." She said with a devilish grin. She moved past her teammates and sat the coffee's down and looked at the drawing board Kakashi had rolled in.

It had the case and pictures of a dead boy, around ten years old lying in a ditch. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated working on children's cases; they always made her feel horrible. Knowing someone would actually kill a poor innocent child.

"His name is Samuel Dean, nine years old, was walking home from a friend's house, but didn't make it—However, we have a witness to the crime." Kakashi read off of the file, looking up every so often.

"Witness? Whom?" Sakura asked, Sasuke and Naruto were equally as interested. Kakashi nodded before speaking.

"It says Gaara Sabaku." Kakashi replied skimming through the report statement. Sakura was puzzled by the name, as if she had heard of it before.

"So, when are we going to talk to Sabaku?" Sakura asked, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Right now, except Sasuke and Naruto. I want you two to go talk to Shizune about the body. See what she has found, then come to the intaragation room." Kakashi said, "Me and Sakura are going to talk to Sabaku and see what he remembers." With that, the four went on their way, with Kakashi and Sakura going to intaragation room and Sasuke with Naruto to the morgue.

Sakura was still thinking about the name Gaara Sabaku while making her way to the intaragation room. She just couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that name. She shrugged it off and opened the door only to stop dead in her tracks.

There sat the red-haired man she had known so long ago. He looked up and was equally has surprised to see her. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this and moved past Sakura. Sakura shook her head and followed suit.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Haruno." Gaara said with a hint of the smallest of smirks. She glared her green eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you're the witness." She scuffed in reply. Clearly this was going to be a long day.

Gaara and Sakura went to the same high school as teenagers, and he had been her worst nightmare. Always making fun of her and taunting her about everything. He never seemed like he had enough. He always had to humiliate her. Calling her names and putting her down. But, after high school, she didn't have to see him ever again. She moved almost half the country to get away from him. Now, she was a New York police detective.

"Well, let's get back to business, shall we?" Kakashi said, hoping to distract their obvious hate for each other. They both nodded in reply, but glared at each other.

"Alrighty… Back to what we were discussing." Kakashi blew out a sigh. Sakura leaned back in her chair, studying Gaara.

He had grown up, matured perfectly. He still had his pale white skin, his light green-blue eyes, red shabby hair, and his interesting tattoo on his forehead, but there was something different about him. Sakura couldn't think what it was, but he seemed different.

"We need you to describe the kidnapper for us." Kakashi said and drew Sakura back into the conversation.

"I thought I already did that with the sketch artist." Gaara said with annoyance. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you stop giving us trouble? We're trying to solve this case here." Sakura said already pissed off with his attitude. He merely looked at her.

"Fine. He was about my height, which is 5'11, at least I think, it was dark, so I wasn't for sure. He was white, and I wanna say he was young, like my age young, maybe a little older. I saw him leave the body." Gaara said in response.

Kakashi wrote down the bit of information when the door opened. It was Naruto who poked his blonde hair in. His blue eyes looked over at the three of them.

"Boss, we've got the report from Shizune." He said, and Kakashi nodded. He looked over at Gaara after Naruto left.

"Well, if you can think of anything else, let us know. And, we're going to have to move you, because we don't know if the kidnapper saw you. You'll be at one of our safe houses, Sakura, you'll be driving him." Kakashi said, and Sakura looked at him. She gave him her famous "what-the-fuck" look and he rolled his eyes.

Gaara didn't look too pleased, either. The three of them got up and made their way to the door. Sakura was furious at both, Gaara and Kakashi. She didn't even look at them as she made her way to the elevator to go to the shooting range.

Sakura went to the shooting range whenever she was pissed off. She'd rather shoot bullets at paper than at people, even if they deserved it. It was 11:30, and she knew she was going to be shooting way past noon.

~~~~~o0o0o0oo0o0o~~~~~

Kakashi was sitting at his desk listening to Naruto and Sasuke bickering back and forth over who should go get lunch today, while reading over Shizune's report.

It said that he was tied up at the wrists and ankles. He was also sexually assaulted. As Shizune could tell he was also cut and abused by multiple objects. And he had different substances in his body, but they have yet to figure out what they are.

'_This person is clearly very sick and twisted…'_ Kakashi thought with a grimance. Naruto looked over at him.

"Hey, boss, what's up with the look?" He asked; ignoring Sasuke's rants.

"Well… It appears the poor kid was sexually assaulted." He replied; shaking his head. Naruto cringed.

"I can't wait till we catch this son of a bitch." Sasuke said. Kakashi and Naruto nodded in response.

"Boss, where'd Sakura go?" Naruto asked looking over at her desk. Kakashi sighed.

"She's pissed off at me. Apparently, our witness and her know each other. And, they hate one another." He said and rolled his eyes. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"I'll go see if she's okay, then." And, with that Naruto left. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other.

"So… What's this witness like and what kind of relationship does Sakura and this guy have?" Sasuke asked.

"As I can tell, it's a very strong hate-hate relationship. I'm not quite sure why they hate each other, either. She stormed off before I could ask her anything… Though, I did tell her she had to drive Sabaku to the safe house." Kakashi concluded.

"You're such an idiot…" Sasuke said and shook his head. Kakashi only looked at him.

"You shouldn't call your boss an idiot, Sasuke." The two turned to see Jiraiya—Kakashi's ex-partner. His white long spiky hair was held back by his usual ponytail and he was in a dark gray work suit. He nodded to Kakashi and sat in Naruto's now empty seat.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while, Jiraiya." Kakashi said, putting the file to the side and resting his elbows on his desk. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah it has been. I came to see how you all were doing and I needed to tell Naruto he needs to clean his shit up." Sasuke smirked and Kakashi let out a laugh.

"That dobe is messy even at work. I can't even imagion him at home." Sasuke said. Jiraiya shot him a smile.

"Yeah, that's definitely true… So, which case are you working on?" Jiraiya asked suddenly. Kakashi looked down at the file.

"It's the Samuel Dean case. Poor kid." He answered with a sadden expression. The ex-partner shook his head.

"Kid?" He sighed, "I hate the kid cases the most…" The two nodded. Naruto had returned with Sakura behind him. She ignored Kakashi and smiled at Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"Hello, Jiraiya, what're you doing here?" Sakura sat in her seat and Naruto leaned on her desk.

Jiraiya stood up, "Just leaving, darling, I'm going to be late for my flight." Everyone was surprised at this.

"Flight?! Whadda you mean flight? You never told me this!" Naruto said angerly. Jiraiya shrugged.

"I've been called to help someone on the West Coast with drug trafficing." He said shaking his head. "I'm getting too old for this..."

"Well, kiddo," he spoke to Naruto, "I won't be home to clean up after you, so make sure you clean the house while I'm gone." Naruto gave him a disgruntled look before nodding.

"Alrighty, I'll walk you out." Kakashi said standing up and the two of them left.

Sakura turned her attention to her computer, after they left. Naruto moved to his own desk and went back to finishing his paperwork, while Sasuke looked over the board again.

"Hey, Sakura, does this seem weird to you." Sasuke asked after about ten minutes. Sakura got up and looked at whatever he was pointing at.

"It's a photo of the crime scene, so?" She said.

"No, look at the body. On his clothes." Sakura did as she was told. She noticed something odd on the shirt. It looked like a symbol of some kind. Nothing she had ever seen before.

"That symbol?" She asked pointing to the hem of his shirt. Sasuke nodded.

"I've never seen a brand of clothing like that before… Hey, Naruto, have you?" Sasuke said turning to face Naruto. Naruto got up and looked at it, he shook his head.

"I'll have TenTen look it up." Sakura said and took the photo with her as she made her way to the lab. The two watched her leave.

~~~~~~~o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o~~~~~~~

Sakura made her way to TenTen's office, seeing as she wasn't in the lab. And, there she was, sitting at her desk doing some paperwork.

"Knock, knock." Sakura said as she walked in, TenTen looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" TenTen asked, as she pushed her paperwork aside. Sakura nodded.

"I want you to take a look at this symbol thing… We thought it might be like a clothing brand, but we've never seen it before." Sakura said, handing TenTen the photo, she studied it for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, I saw this when the evidence came in. I thought it was odd, too, because I hadn't seen it before, either. Come, take a look." TenTen stood up and the two women walked into the lab. TenTen walked over to the evidence table and pulled out the shirt from the evidence bag.

The symbol was green and purple, and it was triangle shaped. It looked like something was written there, but it seemed to have been scratched away.

"Did you guys figure out what was written there?" Sakura asked, TenTen shook her head, "It's too badly scratched to be sure." Sakura slowly nodded, still studying it.

"Hmm… So strange…" Sakura muttered leaning her hip against the table and crossing her arms. TenTen looked at her. "Do you think the kidnapper sewed it on?" Sakura bit her lip.

"Yes. Why? No clue; makes no sense." TenTen turned her attention back to the symbol. "Well, we're running a search on it now." Sakura nodded and glanced at the clock. It was 1:15, she sighed. TenTen looked at her.

"I need lunch, not to mention I have to drive our witness to the safe house…" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'll see you later, TenTen, and please call me as soon as you figure out that symbol." Sakura said walking out of the lab and to the elevators.

The elevator doors opened to Sakura's floor and she spotted Kiba walking to the break room. An idea struck her.

"Kiba!" Sakura called out and he turned to smile his handsome smile at her. "Well, _hello_, Miss Haruno. What can I do for you?" Sakura smirked. He really was a cheeky bastard. She looked up at face with his normal red triangle shaped tattoos and his pretty brown eyes.

She walked closer to him, so he could see down her loosely buttoned down shirt. "I need you to do a little favor for me." He nodded, still spouting a grin on his face. "Sure, but it'll cost ya." He winked and she half smirked.

"I need you to drive my witness to a safe house." She said and he rose his eyebrows.

"Drive your witness to a safe house? Why can't you?" He asked with curiousity. She rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Uh… Well, you see he's a bit… Stubborn and we need someone strong and capable to keep him in check." Sakura lied and Kiba, being the egoitist he was, grinned.

"No problem, I'd be happy too." Sakura beamed. "Great! I knew you could do it."

"And, as for payment… How about I swing by your place this weekend." Kiba said with a smirk. She smiled. So, they were fuck buddies, what's the big deal, right?

"A deal's a deal, right?" He laughed.

"Alrighty, we'll talk more later, and I'll see to it your witness is at the safe house." He said with a wink and a wave. Sakura watched him leave, before she headed back to her team.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N:

SO. What do you guys think so far?! I really, really love crime novels and I was thinking how amazing it would be to write a fanfic like a crime novel. Well, I hope it isn't too much of a stretch.

I really want this to work.


End file.
